The Author (AT-2verse)
Summary The Author is a god-like entity who acts as a main narrative to the story and controls all it's events to progress everything, The Author normally doesn't interact with their world unless the story them created asks them to only acting as a mere voice in the players head to give him advice Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: The Author, The Narrative Origin: Mobtalker Gender: Genderless (As of recently it takes up the form of a female) Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: An Author, The Creator Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Telepathy, Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8), Non-Corporeal, Plot Manipulation (Created the Mobtalker reality and its story for the entertainment of others, controls the plot itself), Omniscient, Omnipresence, Power Nullfication (Can nullify the powers of The Player), 4th Wall Awarness, Void Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly, Can come back from any circumstance as they'll always come back due to being the narrative in a story), Acausality (Was never born or created, The Author is described as a being who was always there), Author Authority (Is the author and narrator of creation itself), Shapeshifting (Can alter their appearance at will taking up the form they desire at the moment), ETC. 'Attack Potency: Hyperverse Level+ '(According to The Author themself they exist beyond the confines of the game and trascends everything there is including all known concepts, dimensions and stories as in the "Real World" they are viewed as mere ficton) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(They claim to be both everywhere and nowhere at the same time existing as a mere overseer of creation) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '(The Author exceeds concepts like Strength and Weight thus it doesn't apply to them) 'Striking Strength: Hyperverse Level+ '(They transcend all concepts, dimensions and even other stories as they exist in the "Real World" where all of this is viewed as mere fiction) 'Durability: Hyperverse Level+ '(The Author is a being who trascends all concepts, dimensions and stories and exists as a "Real-Life" entity who merely observes their world that they created for the entertainment of others), Renegeration, Non-Corporeality and Acausality make The Author near-impossible to kill 'Stamina: Limitless '(They don't fatgue as The Author is merely a entity who observes their world and has no true form) 'Range: Hyperversal+ '(The Author exists outside of everything and merely exists as a "Real-Life" being who created a world that they can observe, Is the narrator of all creation and exists everywhere as a Entity of infinite knowledge) 'Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Knows everything there is to know as they know every action thats being made or has been made, they know about all worlds, dimensions and even about other fictional stories and characters as they are the Narrators of all stories) '''Weaknesses: None 'Note:'Mobtalker doesn't really have a cannon to speak of so anything she's in does apply to her stats as long as it doesn't contradict something from another appearance. Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Category:Mobtalker Category:Neutral Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Regenerators